


忍耐

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 在爱你这件事情上，我好像也总是很难忍耐。





	忍耐

**Author's Note:**

> 率宽/林欲芳瞎写的

这个季节蚊子好像没有那么多了呢，夫胜宽洗完澡出来站在走廊里吹头发，卫生间里的插头被电动牙刷占用了，在走廊里用插小夜灯的插座接风筒，头发一甩水滴子就砸在地板上。  
  
崔韩率刚好趿拖鞋走过去，眼见干净的拖鞋底就蹭着水痕走远了，抬脚两步就被夫胜宽揪着领口抓住。  
  
“慢着，”崔韩率还是直愣愣地往前走，被使劲拽了一把才失去重心猛地回头，栽到夫胜宽怀里。  
  
他直接伸手环住了夫胜宽的腰，鼻子抵在睡衣的柔软布料上：“嘿，胜宽身上好香。”  
  
还好刚才关了风筒，电线没有缠到小孩身上，夫胜宽被抱了两秒才反应过来，指节敲在崔韩率后脑勺上：“怎么没叫哥。”  
  
“上次不是说好了说平语也可以么？”崔韩率抬头，一脸委屈。  
  
夫胜宽这才想起来，忙不迭地道歉，低头叫崔韩率脱了鞋子：“沾上水了，去换一双新的。”  
  
又站着抱了一会儿，呼吸扑在肩膀上热了一片，崔韩率才听话光着脚跑开了，把他的拖鞋踢到一边，夫胜宽继续吹头发。  
  
气温虽然凉下来了但天气还是闷热，头发吹了半天末梢还是带着水分黏在脖子上，夫胜宽也失去了耐心，拿毛巾随意擦擦就钻进房间吹空调。  
  
胳膊上还真被咬了几个包，果然自己这张嘴说什么来什么，一进房间崔韩率正靠在床头上听歌，夫胜宽就倒在另一边，因为头发还半干着所以趴着，拔了充电的手机哼着歌玩，胳膊肘架在旁边人的小腿上。  
  
头发怎么没吹干？  
  
崔韩率问他。  
  
懒得弄了。  
  
夫胜宽正拿指尖不停划拉SNS，小臂上觉得痒，不自觉的伸手抓，没一会儿就鼓起来几个红色的蚊子包。  
  
好像越肿越大了，夫胜宽盯着看，圆圆的指甲盖在上面划个十字。装模作样地把它封印了。  
  
啧，还是好痒。换了个姿势刷手机，夫胜宽还是管不住抓挠的手，又不想换姿势，就伸出去叫崔韩率帮他。  
  
崔韩率看面前横过来一条又细又白的手臂，里侧几个红肿的包，虔诚地印上一个两个三个小十字。  
  
“不能抓了，会越来越明显的。”崔韩率已经放下了手机，捧着夫胜宽的小臂一脸认真的。  
  
夫胜宽凑过来急切地：“再抓一下嘛，真的太痒了。”  
  
“再忍耐一下吧，”崔韩率紧抓着对方的手，连自己挠都不被允许的夫胜宽扭着身子用力，谁知道弟弟的力气太大，怎么也无法反抗，“听我的嘛！等它消下去就不痒了。”  
  
夫胜宽咬牙切齿地，直直看着崔韩率的脸，音量也提很高：“可就真的很难忍啊！”  
  
嘴唇就近在咫尺，崔韩率直接咬上去。  
  
有一股水果香的牙膏味，夫胜宽这时候尝起来真的像一颗橘子。  
  
崔韩率接吻的时候不会闭眼，那张太帅气的脸虽然凑得太近会让人视线失焦，脑海里还是会准确地描绘出线条。夫胜宽闭眼前脸早已经红了，双手也早腾出来环住崔韩率的肩膀，男孩的吻总是很热情，没两下夫胜宽就软了，柔柔地挂在他身上。  
  
“这个时候还痒么？”吻了好一会儿，夫胜宽嗓子里都冒出细细的呻吟，崔韩率才愿意松开他的嘴，嘴角上沾了彼此的唾液所以拿手背抹干。  
  
夫胜宽没回答，红着脸继续勾着对方的后颈迎上去，这次主动地把舌头伸到对方嘴里，先是小心翼翼地舔了两圈，见崔韩率没太大反应就更大胆地含住舌头，煽情地从上颚扫过去。  
  
崔韩率硬了，隔着睡裤顶着他。自己也好不到哪里去，今天是做好准备的，裤子里面没有穿内裤，形状被单薄的布料勾勒得很明显，只不过没有想到开头这么突然，他一下就慌张了。  
  
今天要做么？  
  
崔韩率低头看见，一开口就打直球。  
  
夫胜宽不敢看他，低头咬着下嘴唇嗯了一声，然后就被崔韩率推倒在枕头上。  
  
他们俩做的次数不多，还没有成年的时候总是在床上互相抚慰，手和嘴都是用过的，甚至有几次就并拢了夫胜宽的大腿根射进去。成年之后还没真正做过几次，体验总是不好，比起享受性爱总是急着讨好对方，结果往往不是夫胜宽射的太早被捅得痛就是崔韩率高潮了夫胜宽还没爽。  
  
也很努力的按时耕耘，这两个月崔韩率终于舍得红着脸去问哥哥们，四天前他们俩做了一次，感觉还不错，自然是急切地想要再次尝试。  
  
夫胜宽今天做了清理，想着自己主动就更羞耻，被崔韩率脱掉睡衣的时候用手臂挡住眼睛，这个时候也不在意蚊子包了，小声地让崔韩率快点。  
  
悉悉索索的，崔韩率脱了他的裤子却不动作，夫胜宽等了半天也没见动静，焦急地睁眼找人，崔韩率正拿着湿巾给什么东西消毒，定睛一看脸更红了，自暴自弃地躺平：“那是什么啊！”  
  
一枚橙色的跳单被崔韩率拿在手里，他摆弄的同时还看着说明书，终于安好电池打开了开关，指示灯一个小小的红点。  
  
“昨天我去问顺荣哥，他给我的。”终于把跳蛋和遥控器都设置好，崔韩率又重新趴到夫胜宽下半身，“顺荣哥还问我安全套和润滑剂够不够用……”  
  
夫胜宽一句话都冒不出来，哥哥们也太坏了，本来上面就有几个每天没节制的搞在一起，崔韩率天天去问他们，自己怕不是羊入虎口。  
  
“呐，胜宽，可以么？”崔韩率很小心的问，“你觉得不行的话，就不用了。”  
  
“没，没事，你用吧……”那人的鼻息就吹在夫胜宽的性器上，他紧绷着，只想快点找到一个出口。  
  
崔韩率笑得很开心，同往常一样先去舔夫胜宽的。顶端被含在口腔里，湿热的内壁包裹住脆弱的茎干，夫胜宽做了清洁，所以身后很轻松地就能够伸一根手指进去。  
  
这小子不知道什么时候还掏出了润滑剂，可能刚刚就和跳蛋放一起的，夫胜宽觉得前后都黏糊糊，崔韩率口的很好，毕竟这事儿他俩经常干，这种情况下后穴吃下一根手指也不是什么困难事。  
  
舔了两下崔韩率就换了两个手指，明显的不适感，夫胜宽皱了眉头，崔韩率却松了嘴巴，舌头顺着凸起的血管描绘到下面去，随意舔弄了两下阴囊缩起的皮肤，就蹭过去舔会阴。  
  
“不要……脏……”夫胜宽察觉到他的目的是舔自己的屁股，推拒间开口。  
  
“为什么不让舔？胜宽不是已经做好清洁了么？不是让我吃的么？”  
  
不知道是因为这孩子思维太美式还本来就打定了主意逗弄他，直白的话语叫夫胜宽也找不出反驳的句子，就任他继续动作。  
  
“胜宽比橘子还好吃。”崔韩率前额的碎发扫在下半身痒痒的，会阴和穴口处又被舔的很湿，嘴巴吮吸的水声传进耳朵里。  
  
真的不是润滑剂的味道么？  
  
夫胜宽心里幽幽地吐槽，想着人果然不应该对性爱抱有太多幻想的同时崔韩率伸了舌头舔他的后穴，奇异的快感叫他的脑海立马开了花。  
  
“嗯……”什么啊，不受控制地直接呻吟出来，分身也被崔韩率伸手握住，“这也太爽了吧……”  
  
他很坦率，崔韩率也分明地听在耳朵里，更卖力地顶弄自己的舌头，双手就紧紧捏在夫胜宽的大腿根，留下一片红痕。  
  
跳蛋也被他握在手里，夫胜宽哪接受得了前后夹击的快感，没两下就化成了水一样，撅着屁股去配合崔韩率，沾满了润滑液很顺利地就塞进去。  
  
“会痛么？已经进去一点了？是什么感觉？”崔韩率怕弄痛他，过程中反复和夫胜宽确认他的状况，身后的跳蛋本来还好，只是一些异物带来的酸胀与不适感，反而总是提问的恋人弄得他脸都抬不起来。  
  
“唔……”已经完全塞进去了，露一截短线在在外面，“你……你做就好……不用问我，不舒服的话我会喊你停下。”

“好。”崔韩率既严肃又紧张，拿着跳蛋遥控器的架势像做什么科学实验，开了最低档去看夫胜宽的反应，有些难耐地咬着牙，就像以前互相抚慰那样去舔夫胜宽的脖子。

就算是会被看见也恶作剧一样落下一个吻痕，捏着对方的乳头开高档位。

这小子，明明是一起长大的，现在怎么脑子里这么多古灵精怪的想法。左边的乳头被抓着揉捏，右边的被对方含在嘴里，身后还塞着一个不断震动的跳蛋。

操，怎么还有模式三重一轻的。

夫胜宽手也没闲着，开始只是胡乱抓在对方的肩头和背上，而后移下去捏崔韩率的屁股，捏得重了那人就报复似的把跳蛋开得更强。  
  
跳蛋的进出非常顺利了，每次都带着润滑液抽出来，再被崔韩率用手指推进去。他们还没有用过这么多润滑液，夫胜宽觉得自己下半身几乎要化了，问他：“你还硬着么？”  
  
崔韩率终于被关心，有点委屈地嗯了一嗓子，然后和跳蛋一起插进去一根手指：“可以了么？我害怕你会痛。”  
  
“因为是你所以痛也会喜欢的，快点进来吧。”夫胜宽感觉到一根手指和跳蛋一起在自己身体里搅动，却没有不舒服，看崔韩率的眼神蒙了一层情欲的雾。  
  
把那个小东西扯出来，猛地变空了让夫胜宽不适，迷茫着找崔韩率，对方安抚性地含住对方为了喘息微张的嘴唇，把细碎的呻吟全数吞下去。  
  
崔韩率挤了一个头部进去，润滑液比穴肉先缠上来的感觉，这才注意到夫胜宽的屁股早已经被他玩的湿淋淋的，沾得两个人下半身和床单上全都是的。

反正也没有想着整整齐齐的结束，崔韩率想着，扯了个枕头垫在夫胜宽腰下面。  
  
他随着湿吻挺得更深，被内壁温柔地包覆住，夫胜宽深呼吸，却没有喊疼，捏着他肩膀的手松了又紧。  
  
控制不住自己的身体，才完全插进去崔韩率就忍不住挺腰，尾部浅浅地进出，夫胜宽不像往常那样抗拒，只是随着他的动作闷哼。

“里面好紧，好热。”崔韩率直接描述了细节，声音颤抖着，逐渐加快了抽插的频率。

真的没有前几次痛，可能是已经用跳蛋玩过，甚至觉得难耐，主动抱紧了崔韩率，小声地：“这种事情不要告诉我啦……其实……快一点也可以的。”

语音刚落崔韩率就大力地撞进来，夫胜宽忘记了自己还想说什么，爽到开口却没有办法发出声音，崔韩率好像直接顶到他的敏感点，一蹭过去他稍微软下去一点的性器又勃起了。

全部被崔韩率看到眼里，会心地再次插进去戳在那一点，夫胜宽的反应就更大。

“原来是这里。”之前他们虽然做过，但总是找不到它，崔韩率像打通什么游戏的小孩，笑着故意每次都重重地刺激那一点却又很快退出来，就在股间摩擦，等听到夫胜宽不满的哼声再对着穴口进入。

感觉很奇妙，夫胜宽感到害怕却想要更多，明明对方每一次插进来都觉得身体里那份控制不住的欲望让自己觉得害怕，却更加控制不住自己去迎合崔韩率。

“嗯，还要……再快点。”纠结了一会儿干脆放弃了挣扎选择直面快感，双腿也勾住对方的，色情地凑在对方耳边，说完不忘记呻吟得更大声。

崔韩率伸手擦汗，短暂地停下来动作的时候说：“看起来胜宽也很喜欢，这里吃得很紧呢。”他也想刚才夫胜宽那样捏对方的屁股，刚刚已经把大腿捏红了，现在屁股也是红的。

这小子离满嘴荤话也不远了，夫胜宽感觉自己的思绪一会远一会近，每每想到点别的什么，就又被凶猛的插进来。

“嗯……好喜欢，好喜欢做爱。感觉以后会着迷的样子，胜宽要怎么办呢。”

“别只想着你一个人爽，话少一点……嗯，快……”

高潮的时候崔韩率脸就凑在夫胜宽旁边，伸出舌头舔进去他的耳朵，舌尖轻轻戳进去一点。

“我爱你。”他说。

或许真的就是世界上只有他可以依靠的感觉，夫胜宽射精的时候眼前并没有出现小说里那样的白色光芒，只是恋人同样沉醉的脸。  
  
“其实我刚刚，有点害怕。”夫胜宽后穴还在痉挛，高潮还没有完全褪去，断断续续的快感传过来。  
  
为什么害怕？  
  
崔韩率像个好奇宝宝，还趴在他的大腿上盯着夫胜宽的屁股，想伸手摸有点红肿的穴口却被踢开。  
  
安全套被打结扔在一边，他射了不少，夫胜宽也没好到哪里去，精液沾的到处都是。  
  
“怎么说呢，抱的越紧越害怕失去吧。”夫胜宽把头埋在枕头里，说话的声音闷闷的，“我太喜欢你了。”  
  
“胜宽啊，胜宽会永远喜欢我么？”崔韩率终于也躺下，凑在他的耳边。  
  
“会啊，为什么问这个？”气氛转换使得夫胜宽抬头看他，崔韩率正侧躺着，看他的眼神很真挚。  
  
“我想崔韩率可以永远是夫胜宽喜欢的人，”头发丝沾了汗水还是没有干透，崔韩率玩着鬓角那里的毛发，“我不希望自己最后变成陪伴你的人，最懂得你的人。就是爱人可以么？因为我会一直喜欢胜宽，我会一直爱你的，所以你也要一直爱我。”  
  
“好啊。”夫胜宽翻过身来朝他张开了双臂，“那要抱抱么？我的爱人。”  
  
“要。”

或许这个夜晚太短，还不够把所有的情话全部讲完。

  
  
“……崔韩率你怎么又硬了啊？！”  
  
“再来一次吧，哥不是也想要么？”  
  
“不要在这个时候叫哥啦！”

  
  
在爱你这件事情上，我好像也总是很难忍耐。  
  
END.  



End file.
